(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of property, such as chests, safes and cupboards. More specifically, this invention is directed to defensive devices which are particularly adaptable to taxicabs and the like so as to enable the drivers to defend themselves in the event of attack. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is particularly well suited for installation in confined spaces such as, for example, taxicabs. There has long been a desire for a safe and non-lethal manner by which operators of for hire vehicles can protect themselves and their receipts from robbery.